


Выйти из мира

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Psychology, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: У Пятого глаза тёмные, глубокие и с потухшим огнём.





	1. Chapter 1

— Как так вышло, что из всех окон в этом доме ты влез именно сюда? — Клаус устало разлёгся поперёк кровати, смиренно сцепив пальцы вокруг дорогой бутылки отцовского коньяка, периодически прикладываясь к горлу.

Пятый не ответил, чертыхаясь, перелезая через подоконник и падая на пол, создавая невиданный грохот и поднимая вековую пыль.

— Осторожней, и мёртвого разбудишь, — Клаус усмехается, стараясь не слышать далёких голосов, которые _шепчут-просят-орут-возмущаются-повторяются._

_Чёрт, таблетки перестают действовать._

— Заткнись, Клаус, — буркнул Пятый, проходя вглубь небольшой комнаты и специально слабо пиная брата по голым икрам. Пятый падает рядом и Клаусу чудится запах перегара. Он поворачивает голову и понимает — Пятый пьян. Безбожно аморально пьяный тринадцатилетний мальчишка. Клаус представил себе выражение лица отца и рассмеялся.

— Дурь ещё не отпустила? — у Пятого голос трезвый, но расслабленный; он привстаёт на локтях, вытаскивает из его несопротивляющихся пальцев бутылку и делает щедрый глоток, запрокинув голову. Клаус смотрит, лениво моргает и залипает на движении юношеского кадыка. Дрожащие руки тянутся к нему и оттягивают чужой галстук, Пятый опускает голову одновременно с бутылкой, но часть выпивки всё равно проскальзывает с уголка рта вниз, по скулам, шее, попадая на длинные холодные пальцы Клауса, который внезапно осознал, что смотрит на всё _это_  непозволительно долго, непозволительно внимательно и непозволительно жадно.

У Пятого глаза тёмные, глубокие и с потухшим огнём. Клаус узнаёт этот взгляд — видел, когда проходил реабилитацию; видел, когда покупал таблетки у укуренного дилера за полцены; _видел, когда смотрел в зеркало._  У Пятого улыбка хищная, горькая и отчаянная — от него исходит смерть; Клаус знает, Клаус видит очертания за худой прямой спиной, Клаус слышит заглушённые крики жертв, которые кричат и кричат: _беги!_  У Пятого есть и нет прошлого — он существует, но в любую секунду может буквально исчезнуть.

— У тебя есть ещё? — спрашивает Пятый, склоняясь над ним, а Клаус чуть довольно улыбается.

— Есть что?

— Твоя дрянь, — _о, как._  — Хочу расслабиться.

_Забыться._

— Решил побить мой рекорд? Я начал в шестнадцать, — да, тогда только умер Бэн и он не мог сосредоточиться, а призраков становилось невыносимо много по двадцать четыре часа в сутки. — Прости, малыш, я пуст, — Клаус вывернул карманы, показывая свою честность, а Пятый недовольно хмыкнул.

У Пятого день, мягко говоря, не задался, а конец света едва не стучится в дверь. Он хотел влезть в пустую спальню, вырубиться и с утра с новыми мыслями начать следующую попытку, но именно здесь решил запереться его пропащий братец, у которого даже наркоты никакой с собой нет, а коньяка на три глотка.

Он ещё раз запрокидывает голову и допивает содержимое бутылки, бросая её куда-то в сторону, судя по звуку, от неё остались одни осколки — _плевать._  На душе все ещё хреново, а мысли жужжат несущимся роем.

— Мне надо отключиться, выйти из мира… — говорит сам себе Пятый, и переводит взгляд на Клауса, который расслаблен, пьян и обдолбан донельзя.

Пятый более чем уверен, что трезвому ему — _да что там, если бы не последняя бутылка из трёх до дома_  — бы такое в голову не пришло бы _никогда._  Он бы даже дойти до такого не смог, но он заперт в подростковом теле, где бушуют гормоны, и ему срочно необходимо сбросить напряжение ответственности и разочарования.

Чего Клаус не ожидал бы ни от своих фантазий, ни _точно-вашу-ж-мать_  от реальности, то что Пятый перевернётся, оседлает его и полезет целоваться. Неумело, но требовательно, _нуждаясь_  в этом. До разума Клауса не сразу доходит, что происходит что-то не то — _совсем не то_  — потому руки рефлекторно приблизили Пятого ближе к себе, заставляя почти лечь на себя. Пятый до ужаса лёгкий, тёплый и прыткий — и только спустя долгую минуту до Клауса добирается понимание что он делает и _с кем_  он это делает.

— Стой-погоди-стой-стой! — Клаус резко садится и, соответственно, Пятый вместе с ним. — Подожди, что… что мы делаем? — Клаус и не вспомнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким осмысленно-трезвым и жутко нервным одновременно. — Я не… что?.. не могу, нет, — Пятый невозмутим и непоколебим в своих решениях, он стаскивает с себя пиджак и кидает вниз, вылезает из ботинок, которые с глухим стуком ударяются о пол, пока Клаус пытается собраться с мыслями.

— Успокойся, Четвёртый, — легко говорит Пятый, обвивая пояс брата тонкими ногами, и притягивая его к себе ещё ближе, словно ядовитый плющ, обвивая руками шею, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. — Ни происходит ничего, чего бы я, — Пятый издевательски ёрзает на бёдрах Клауса, отчего тот едва не стонет, — или ты, не хотели бы, — и он улыбается той самой самодовольной улыбкой из детства, показывая своё превосходство и контроль над ситуацией.

Клауса никогда не привлекали худые мальчики с красивыми личиками и совершенно черными глазами — _вот теперь он точно и сядет, и в Аду сгорит_  — но Пятый умел — _провоцировать_  — добиваться чего хочет.

Даже если наутро об этом пожалеют оба.


	2. Chapter 2

Пятый любит повторять, что он старше всех их; что он лучше, умнее и прожил больше сорока лет в одиночку. Пятый ненавидит, когда ему указывают на его внешний возраст, но сейчас _не обращать_  внимание невозможно. _Потому что, чёрти их подери, ему тринадцать лет!_  И Клаус чувствует себя странно, а утром будет чувствовать гадко и омерзительно. Не тогда, когда Пятый сидит у него на бёдрах, стягивая его цветную режущую-глаза-в-мраке майку; не тогда, когда Пятый дразнит и нарывается одним глазами; не тогда, когда Пятый охренеть-как-пьян и требует к себе внимания. Этот мелкий мудак всегда добивался, чего хотел.

Странное это чувство — быть ведущим; но прижимать Пятого к кровати, держать его тонкие запястья одной рукой над головой и кусать его юношеские губы — до одури приятно. Клаус оттягивает его галстук, развязывая до конца — у него есть пара неприличных мыслей как его можно использовать, но всё это уходит из затуманенной головы и улетает туда же, куда и сама чёрная удавка. Пятый требует к себе внимания, выбираясь из слабого захвата и вцепляясь в волосы брата, болезненно оттягивая назад — Клаусу это нравится и он улыбается, перемещаясь с губ на эти выделяющиеся скулы с тонкой кожей, на шею, хочется укусить, очень хочется, но остатки рассудка твердят, что отметин и засосов оставлять нельзя. Клаус всё ещё чувствует вкус коньяка на его коже и повторяет эту линию языком, слизывая всё до остатка. Пятый неосознанно выгибается, и Клаус вытягивает его заправленную идеально белую рубашку из шорт.

Пятый похож на фигурку из коллекции: идеальный, красивый и с неживыми глазами. Клаус тянется вверх, поднимая с собой и Пятого, что всё ещё держится за его растрёпанные волосы. Клаус подцепляет жилетку брата, тянет вверх, Пятый категорически отказывается ему помогать, только отстраняется и заискивающе смотрит снизу-вверх. _И издевательски улыбается._  Клаус прислонился к его макушке, вдыхаясь запах волос — пепел и смерть. Запах разрушенного мира, сам Пятый весь такой: безнадёжно сломанный и пустой.

Идеальная причёска испорчена в край, и Клаус внезапно кусает брата за ухо, от неожиданности тот шикнул и рефлекторно потянулся к раненому месту, тут-то Клаус и стянул с него эту ненавистную жилетку. Он свою надевал один или два раза и ему хватило. Теперь улыбался Клаус.

Прежде чем Пятый вновь вцепился бы в него, он ловит эти чересчур тонкие запястья, разводит руки в сторону и опускает их обоих на кровать. Пятый выглядит недовольным и, чёрт подери, как же Клаусу это нравится.

Клаус тянется ниже и проявляет чудеса сноровки — расстёгивая пуговицы ртом, языком задевая кожу и отрывая зубами особо упрямые пуговицы. Что удивительно, Пятый не против, он лишь тяжело дышал и шумно выдыхал, откинув голову на подушку.

Пятый слишком тонкий, слишком худой, слишком гибкий в представлении Клауса и это всё сводит с ума. Это хлеще любой дури, которую он принимал, от этого дрожат пальцы, расширяются зрачки и выпирает стояк. Клаус напоминает себе лишний раз не срываться, это не какой-нибудь парень из клуба или дилер, что принимает натурой — _это Пятый._  Тот самый, из далёкого детства, из юности, _из жизни до-всей-этой-дряни._

Пятый впервые за всё это время не сдерживает гортанного стона и башню сносит окончательно. Рубашка летит к чёрту, ко всему остальному и Клаус снова целует и кусает — кусает и целует красные губы брата. У Клауса холодная кожа, предвещающая ломку; у Пятого разгорячённое тело, в крови бежит часть алкоголя — от контраста температур можно потерять разум. Пальцы у Пятого ловкие, хоть и соображает он сейчас в два раза хуже, чем Клаус, но пряжку ремня брата находит моментально. Клаус вспомнил, что и эти дурацкие воистину дразнящие шорты он ненавидел. А эти гольфы? _Боже, вы что, всех педофилов до инфаркта довести хотите?_  Клаусу немного смешно, потому что он сам себя отчасти чувствует растлителем малолетних и он бы подумал об этом чуть дольше секунды, если бы прямо сейчас под ним не застонал Пятый, от того, что он вспомнил о гольфах и прислонился к оголённому животу, чтобы не отрываться и снять эти чёртовы гольфы с чёртовых тонких икр, щиколоток и ступней.

Пятый может быть сколько угодно самоуверен в себе, своем превосходстве и своих силах, но опыта в постели, тем более с мужчинами, у Клауса стократ больше. У Клауса бывают странные ласки, как сейчас, собрать слюну и размазывать её по поверхности чуть впалого живота Пятого. Вести языком и вверх, и вниз, очерчивать круги, всасывать жидкость обратно и перейти к рёбрам — и на всё это Пятый мог лишь откинуться на подушке и зажмурить глаза. Он дорожил своим самоконтролем, который сейчас покидал его и не обещал вернуться. Пятый без понятия, какого чёрта вытворяет Клаус, но, _чтоб тебя, продолжай._  Клаус улыбается так, словно читает его мысли, и ведёт холодными пальцами по бокам, пересчитывая рёбра. У Пятого есть шрамы, есть свежие раны, наспех зашитые, и Клаус хочет спросить о них, но у него самого стало шрамом намного-намного больше, чем два дня назад. И всё это кажется таким неважным, таким далёком, что _а-гори-оно-всё-синим-пламенем._

Клаус возвращается к губам брата, пока руками наконец справляется с этими хитроумными застёжками шорт, параллельно избавляясь от своих штанов с помощью Пятого. Клаус на секунду останавливается, прислоняясь своим лбом к чужому. Пятый открывает глаза — тёмные, затуманенные, бездонные, как целый омут. _Всепоглощающие._

Чтобы Клаус не хотел сказать, даже отговорить, всё это потерялось в омуте.

Пятый всё понимает, у него было много свободного времени и ещё больше свободной литературы, он тянется к руке Клауса и подносит к лицу. Пятый намеренно подносит пальцы Клауса ближе и берёт их в рот, продолжая смотреть в глаза. А у Клауса сердце пропустило пару нужных ударов, дыхание замедлилось и глаза потемнели. Пятый смокает и облизывает его указательный и средний пальцы, вытаскивает, от них тянется тонкая паутинка слюны и можно только похлопать выдержки брата. _Потому что, блядь, ни один тринадцатилетний мальчишка не должен выглядеть настолько пошло!_

И Клаусу сорвало крышу.

Время забежало с привычно-бешеной скоростью, куда-то в сторону полетело нижнее бельё обоих. А растягивать Пятого пальцами, которые тот же и облизал… Клаус не уверен, что в мире существует слово, чтобы описать это ни с чем несравнимое чувство эйфории и возбуждения одновременно.

Пятый выгибается и прикусывает свою губу до крови, когда брат добавляет второй палец. Узко, невероятно-невозможно-слишком узко. _Это вообще нормально? Да. Нет? Конечно же нет, ему тринадцать!_  Всё смешивается-перемешивается, когда Клаус понимает, что если он сейчас не войдёт в него, _то сдохнет к чертям собачьим._

Пятый привычен к боли и горечи, сложнее принять радость и наслаждение, а когда это смешивается, сложно понять чего хочется больше стонать или кричать? Он выбрал второе, когда брат грубо и резко вошёл в него, и Клаус заткнул ему рот рукой. Не хватало еще свидетелей для полного счастья.

Клаус же любил боль. Она напоминала ему, что он живой, что он ещё здесь, что не стал частью всех призраков, окружавших его всегда и всюду. Пятый похож на призрака из прошлого, до которого невозможно было дотянуться. Но он здесь, лежит и стонет под ним вперемешку с криками, обхватывает его худыми ногами и впивается ногтями в заднюю часть шеи — живой и настоящий. Такой, каким бы Клаус не увидел его даже в самых смелых пьяно-наркотических мечтах.

Клаус, на пробу, начинается двигаться и Пятый вглядывается глаза — он зол и возбуждён, ему больно и приятно. Это очень напоминает Клаусу самого себя лет на десять моложе, _чёрт, не такие уж они и разные._ У Клауса такие же чувства, потому что _внутри него_  узко до боли, но приятно до мазохизма. Клаус почти рычит Пятому в ухо: _расслабься;_  и вытаскивает из-под его головы подушку. Клаус пробует ещё раз и движется вперёд — Пятый кусает его пальцы так сильно, что остаются кровоточащие следы от зубов. Пятый улыбается кровавой самодовольной улыбкой и Клаус видит в этом что-то адски правильное и дьявольски привлекательное. Клаус слизывает кровь и начинает полноценное движение, что всё еще даётся с трудом, потому что детей не трахают; потому что не стоит соглашаться на опасный для здоровья обоих секс; потому что _нельзя трахать своих братьев._

Эти мысли раздражают и злят, потому Клаус ускорился чувствуя себя на пределе, и принялся ласкать упирающийся в ему живот член Пятого, который кончил чуть раньше него. Часть сознания Клауса додумывается посмотреть вниз и он рад обнаружить, что крови нет и он не порвал брату кишечник.

Клаус выдохся, ему хорошо сейчас и будет очень-очень плохо через пятнадцать минут, когда разум вернётся к нему. Он заваливается на бок, пока Пятый пытается отдышаться, будто пробежал марафон. Он тихо смеётся сиплым голосом, и Клаус подхватывает эти истеричные нотки.

Пятый засыпает, повернувшись и прижавшись к Клаусу спиной. Пятый всё ещё обжигающе горячий — Клаус мертвецки холодный. Утро наступит завтра и всё последующее будет проблемами завтрашних Клауса и Пятого.

И пускай от этого секса боли больше, чем наслаждения, пускай всё будет болеть, и заживать минимум неделю — они живые в своей реальности и это чертовски приятно.


End file.
